Because of Her
by FandomAddict2016
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have had a very tough life. With basically everyone they've loved and cared for dead, it's just the them and their faithful angel Castiel. They do what they can to stay safe, alive, and most of all family. But what happens when cupid jumps into their lives and leaves some lipstick on Dean? What will happen when Cas finds out?


A woman stood next to Dean's bed and watched over him as he slept. Her hair was a dark brown with bleached strips that curled down to her bare shoulder blades. The blue dress she wore was simple. It was strapless and backless with a glittery waistband, and when she walked, the dress barely brushed against the floor. Her eyes glowed a bright green as cars passed the window of the poor excuse for a motel room. The woman moved slowly closer to Dean making her heart race uncontrollably. "You're handsome Winchester you know that?" she whispered. The sleeping hunter turned over to get comfortable and after a few seconds his slow breaths were the only noise in the room. "My mother have plans for you Dean. She just wants you to be happy again. All you have to do is keep my promise." She cautiously crawled onto the bed and brought her cherry red lips close to Dean's neck. "See you soon sugar." She smiled and pressed her lips against Dean's jaw line, leaving a perfect lip stain. The lipstick turned a blood red, then to black as it was absorbed into his skin. As she moved herself from the bed, the click of a gun made her freeze instantly. "Who are you and what did you just do to my brother?" A smirk crawls across the intruder's face as she turns to see Sam with a gun to her forehead. "Now Samuel, did your daddy really teach you to treat women this way? I haven't hurt your precious brother so you can bring the gun down." Sam growls and lowers the gun to her chest. "There I've put it down. Now let me ask again who the HELL are you and what did you do to Dean?" Her smile fades, then she reluctantly sighs. "My name is Mirelly, and I am the daughter of a human and a cupid. My job is to lead people to their soulmates. With me being what you call a hybrid, I have more abilities than my mother." With Sam's quick reflexes, the gun is raised back to her forehead. "He doesn't have a soulmate. You being cupid should know that ANYONE we try to love gets hurt. It's not possible to have someone while being in the family business." Mirelly looked disapproving at Sam. "You do understand you boys aren't the only ones on Earth working the 'family business '." The angered brother shot a glance towards sleeping Dean and glared back at the woman standing in front of him. "Whatever. What did you do to him?" Mirelly reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of her cherry lipstick. "This my adorable moose, is ink for cupid's kiss. It's a stronger form of our beautiful arrows and rarely used. We don't use it unless we need to. In such moments as Dean. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about him needing someone. Samuel, I know you've been begging for someone to come and help you protect your brother. I've heard the pieces of Dean's heart hit the floor one to many times and decided that he needs help. This is just a shove into the right direction." Sam felt himself start to shake as he continued to think about the situation, but quickly brushed it off. "Why are you so interested in him finding his soulmate huh? When did you diapered fairies start caring about us?" She gasped sharply and put her hands over her heart. "That hurt Samuel. That really did." Sam's eyes filled with more and more anger. "Stop calling me Samuel!" He whispered. "You don't know me well enough to call me that so don't." The sound of Dean rustling in bed made them both freeze in fear. Dean sat up and looked around the room to see Sam standing alone with the gun pointed at the ugly beige motel door. "Uh Sammy? What are you doing?" Sam looked to see Mirelly still in front of him, gesturing to stay quiet about her presence. He then looked back at Dean and nervously laughed. "Uh, I just had a weird dream. Thought someone would come through the door and throw soda covered gummy bears in my hair so I just want to be safe you know?" The cupid snickered quietly while Dean gave Sam a 'What the hell are you talking about' look. "You ok little brother?" Dean uneasily asks. Sam laughs and says, "Yeah just go back to bed." Dean gives him another concerned look, but eventually lays back down and quickly passes out. "You better be lucky we just finished a job." He lifted the gun back in her face, making the young cupid scared again. "Unmark him now." He orders. She looks up at the hunter. She sees the pain and exhaustion in his eyes. The clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and his hair was greasy and slightly tangled. His bandages still had fresh blood in them from the fight they just had with a few demons. Sam was in no shape to be fighting, but he has to watch over his big brother. Mirelly stood there silently as Sam held the gun to her forehead. "I can't unmark him, but I will make a promise." She looked toward Dean's duffle bag and pointed to it. "That's full of weapons right?" Sam looked behind him and looked back at the girl. "Yeah, why?" He questioned cautiously. "If my actions hurt his soulmate or him in any form or fashion in the next twenty-four hours, I give you permission to use any and or all of those weapons to slowly torture me. Call it a cupid's compromise. My job is to just lead him Samuel, not hurt him." Her eyes glistened as fear crept up on her, considering the gun stayed in her face. Sam's hand lowered little by little but eventually he completely moved the gun away from her totally. He hissed at his actions, but knew somehow it was the right thing to do. "Fine," he snapped. "Twenty-four hours you bitch."


End file.
